1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an airflow speed detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of airflow speed measure devices in the market are of electronic type, such as a hot-wire anemometer, via which a value of an airflow speed at any time can be known. However, in some situations, detecting if the airflow exceeds a certain critical value is sufficient. For example, in a computer system, if a rotation speed of a fan (an airflow speed in the computer system depends on the rotation speed of the fan) exceeds a certain critical value, which means the computer system is too hot, as a response, the computer system will automatically power off to prevent damages from over heating. In such situation, if an electronic type anemometer is employed, it is high-cost and wasteful.